


after the war

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: The Dream Team SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, L’manberg, after the war, i went back to new york, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Eret thinks about how he helped win the war.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	after the war

Even after the war, you in your castle, you still thought.

You had a lot to think about after all. Lots of things happened in a short amount of time. The War is something you don’t mind thinking about. Thinking about how you won, is a different deal.

You don’t think you regret your choices.

You knew from the beginning L’manberg was destined to lose. The Dream Team SMP were all skilled fighters. They had all the land and the resources. Where L’manberg was building up from the ground, the Dream SMP had already reached the sky.

You knew, and at first you didn’t care. It was all for fun anyway. In the beginning, you were having a great time. You believed in L’manberg. You believed in you allies, comrades, your friends. It was just a game. You never thought it would get as deep as it did. 

You started on the opposite side, and you think that’s when things went wrong. You switched sides because you didn’t fit and the other side offered a space more fitting. You and the others grew closer as friends. You helped fortify the base and gather supplies. 

Even though you started with a disadvantage, you were all working your way up. Maybe you’d reach the sky in time.

You thought for a moment you might be on the winning side. You fortified the walls. You helped built L’manberg. 

You laughed with your friends and they trusted you.

Of course they trusted you. You were one of them. You were in it together. All fighting against the same evil. 

At least, that’s what you let them believe.

You switched sides and yet you still felt out of place.

Then you were offered a chance to make your own side.

Before the deal, you were loyal to L’manberg. Despite you knowing it’s downfall. 

You didn’t think that would change. You knew it would fail but you were fighting with your friends. You never thought of yourself as caring for power. You just wanted to chill and have fun.

But when Dream offered you a deal, you just couldn’t refuse. Maybe it was all the hype about the impending battles but, in that moment, you wanted to be on the winning side. At the time, you didn’t know how lonely being on your own side was.

Even now, on the Dream SMP, you don’t know if you made the right choice. 

On one end, you’ve gotten what you wanted. A kingdom of your own, land and power. You’re able to go almost anyway and not worry about trespassing on land. You leave your castle and are surrounded with people who you’re allied with.

On the other hand, you’ve lost your friends. Well, not really. They’re still your friends but they're more wary of you. They don’t share as much, there’s less trust. You still have fun and hang out but not as much as before. You know that most of them don’t hold a grudge. Tommy was the one you think felt most betrayed. You don’t think he ever thought you would betray them. 

You know Tommy sacrificed a lot for L’manberg. You know he gave his disks, his most priced possessions, away for L’manberg. Obviously, he’s going to try and get them back. He’s done it before. 

You think you’re just going to sit that out. You don’t truly belong to either side. You’re starting to be okay with being in your own team. 

So you’re just going to stay out of it this time.

This time you think you’ll sit back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is the first post I’ve done in this fandom. I don’t watch Eret as much as some of others so sorry if this is cringe p, even tho it’s already cringe.


End file.
